1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an artificial tree and, more specifically, to a panel branch wherein a group of branches are associated together and can be attached to a trunk member as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide artificial trees. Such artificial trees are of differing construction and assembly methods. Some are available pre-assembled with branch members pre-attached to trunks and twigs pre-attached to branch members. Because these trees are pre-assembled, they can be more easily and quickly erected than trees which are not pre-assembled. Some of these trees may come with pre-positioned lighting, as well. Although some of the pre-assembled artificial trees just described collapse for storage, they can collapse only to a certain degree; the larger trees constructed in this manner require a relatively large storage space.
Other artificial trees are available completely unassembled and require each twig to be screwed in to or otherwise attached to each branch member and, then, each branch member to be associated on an individual basis with the trunk. Some are partially assembled such that the twigs are pre-associated with the branch members, but each branch member must then be associated manually on an individual basis with the trunk. Many artificial trees assembled in this manner are somewhat unstable or unsightly due to the number of fasteners required. In addition, unassembled trees pose a problem for pre-positioned lighting in that providing electrical or another source of light which is pre-positioned relative both to lighting or power source and to the branches of the tree is difficult. However, these partially or wholly unassembled trees require less storage space.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar in that the present invention conserves storage space needs and simplifies assembly procedures. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention includes associating optical fibres with the twigs and trunk to provide fibre optic illumination. The present invention provides for this association of optical fibres with said twigs while maintaining ease of assembly, minimizing storage space, and promoting an attractive appearance.